Flores encantadas
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: El calor nos vuelve a todos locos, pero qué pasa cuando a un mago de fuego se le derrite el cerebro por los celos? Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Estaciones del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: Estaciones del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos

.

.

.

.

Era otra calurosa tarde de verano en el gremio. Lissana estaba ordenando la biblioteca, y Natsu, aprovechando el fresco de la sala, decidió ayudarla. A su manera. Se pasaba más tiempo ojeando libros extraños que ordenando.

\- Así no me ayudas! -Se quejó la muchacha de pelo blanco con una sonrisa.

\- Estaba pensando que muchos de estos libros seguro que le gustan a Lucy, y que posiblemente todos se los haya leído ya Levy.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

\- Tienes razón, esas dos son unas entusiastas de la lectura. -Entonces miró por casualidad el título del libro que tenía en las manos. Rezaba "La princesa y el dragón"- Natsu! -Dijo emocionada- Te acuerdas de éste?

El chico se acercó con el ceño fruncido y cuando lo vio enseguida se lo quitó de las manos.

\- Es la historia que me contabas cuando eramos pequeños! -y abriéndolo directamente por una de las últimas páginas sacó de allí lo que estaba buscando. Una ramita con varias flores de jazmín disecadas que al no haber sido expuestas en años seguían manteniendo algo de su olor. El chico aspiró profundamente dejándose inundar por los recuerdos.

\- Esas son las flores que te regaló aquella gitana por ayudarla?

Natsu asintió.

\- Me dijo que se las regalara a la chica con la que querría casarme. -Lissana se ruborizó tiernamente mientras dibujaba una tímida sonrisa. Por aquel entonces estaba totalmente enamorada de Natsu, y pensaba en que algún día se casarían. El hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto por la trémula voz del Dragon Slayer- Huelen como Lucy...

Sin decir más y bajo la sorprendida mirada de la pequeña de los Strauss, volvió a colocar las flores en el mismo lugar y cerró con cuidado el libro para salir de la biblioteca corriendo.

.

.

La tarde era muy soleada y no había prácticamente nadie por las calles. Todos huían del abochornante calor de ese verano durante las horas de sol. Habían abierto una piscina nueva en Magnolia y sabía que la mayor parte del gremio estaría haciendo destrozos en ella, así que atesorando el libro en su mano se dirigió allí como primera opción. Desde fuera se oía ya el revuelo que causaban algunos de sus compañeros, pudiendo distinguir frases como "hombre" o "carrera" entre los gritos. Al entrar pudo ver el espectáculo que Elfman y Jet estaban dando en la piscina grande: una carrera de natación. Una loca Evergreen se desgañitaba animando al hombre de pelo blanco por el que renegaba sentir nada, observada con un poco de miedo por Freed y con diversión por Bickslow, mientras que Levy animaba a su compañero emocionada sin soltar la mano de Gajeel. Juvia tomaba el sol en una hamaca sin quitar el ojo de encima a su Gray-sama que jugueteaba en el agua haciendo pequeños castillos de hielo. Al mago de fuego le dio la sensación de que intentaba impresionar a la mujer de agua. Erza tomaba algo sentada en la barra ajena al alboroto a sus espaldas, pero no veía ni rastro de Lucy. Se acercó a Bisca y Alzak, que jugaban en la piscina pequeña con Asuka, y les preguntó por ella.

\- No ha venido -contestó la pequeña-. Se ha ido a su casa a esperar al príncipe.

\- Al príncipe? -Preguntó su madre.

\- Sí, Lucy me dijo que hoy la visitaría su príncipe y que quería estar en casa para cuando llegara.

Mientras los padres reían con el cuento de su hija, Natsu empezó a sentir cómo le ardía el cuerpo. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto tenía ganas de pegar a alguien. Agachó la cabeza y se marchó de allí con un aura extraña a su alrededor.

.

.

Así que Lucy había quedado con "su príncipe", no? Seguro que era uno de esos tipos enclenques y paliduchos con los que suele hablar en la tienda de libros. El Dragon Slayer se mojaba los pies en el riachuelo al que había llegado tras echarse a correr cuando salió de la piscina de Magnolia. A la sombra de los árboles y con su chaleco y bufanda haciendo de almohada estaba bastante bien. La temperatura veraniega no se notaba tanto allí. Casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando le volvió a inundar el olor a jazmín en las fosas nasales. De un brinco se incorporó mirando a todos lados.

\- Lucy! -Pero a quien vio fue al pequeño Exeed azul que le había seguido preocupado, ojeando el libro que había soltado cuidadosamente a unos metros de él.- Ah, Happy...

Al ver la decepción en su rostro el gatito murmuró:

\- Jo, yo también me alegro de verte Natsu.

\- Lo siento -respondió volviendo a tumbarse-. Es sólo que creía... -entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su compañero tenía en la mano las flores que guardaba con tanto celo.- Cuidado con eso! -Le gritó nervioso- Vuelve a guardarlo en el libro, por favor.

Happy se sintió como un ladrón pillado en el acto. Volvió a dejar las pequeñas flores secas en su sitio con adorables temblores en el cuerpo.

\- No me las iba a comer...

El muchacho se relajó y volvió a tumbarse.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que... -cerró los ojos y se acomodó- No importa.

\- Son para Lucy? -Dijo el pequeño tratando de animar a su amigo. Éste se giró a mirarle.

\- Por qué piensas eso? -preguntó realmente extrañado por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

\- Sé que son sus flores favoritas. No sé cómo se llaman pero las he visto en su casa muchas veces. No te recuerdan a ella? Hasta huelen igual.

La inocencia del gato hizo sonreír a Natsu. Eso debía ser. Estaba empeñado en relacionar esas flores con su amiga, nada más. No tenía nada que ver con lo que le había dicho aquella gitana de pequeño.

\- Puede ser.

\- Quieres que vayamos a dárselas? -preguntó de nuevo viendo que se iba animando.

El chico miró el cielo un segundo más, contemplando la posibilidad. Podrían ir, como cada noche, acabar cenando con ella y quedarse dormidos en su cama, para luego ser despertados de madrugada por la muchacha quejándose de que no le dejaban espacio. Pero entonces pensó en las palabras de la pequeña Asuka y se dio cuenta de que si iban tal vez estaría acompañada. La sangre se le volvió a agitar y comenzó a desprender calor inconscientemente. El gatito se quejó de que parecía que de repente había subido la temperatura, pero pronto escuchó a su compañero responder con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

\- Claro que sí! Vamos a verla. No creo que interrumpamos nada...

.

.

Por el camino, Natsu quiso desviarse un momento hasta una pequeña tienda de flores llevada por una atenta jovencita que, según decían todos, bebía los vientos por él.

\- Natsu-san! -dijo la chica sorprendida tratando de guardar la compostura- Qué alegría verte por aquí! Qué deseas?

\- Hola Nekomi-chan, estaba buscando lírios.

\- Jazmín -corrigió el Exeed.

\- Eso, jazmín. Para regalar a alguien.

\- Oh, son para Lucy-san? Es una chica con suerte...

El chico se ruborizó y se puso nervioso.

\- Cómo lo sabes?

\- Ella siempre los compra aquí. Le encantan, y bueno, tú y ella sois... bueno, es normal entre las pajeras hacerse este tipo de regalos, no?

Happy se puso las patitas sobre el hocico para ocultar su risa al ver a un totalmente colorado Natsu tartamudeando sin remedio para explicar la situación. Entonces, enrollando la lengua como tanto le gustaba, le dijo a su amigo:

\- DOIIIKITERRUUUUUUU...

El muchacho cogió las flores de manos de la dependienta, pagó y se fue de allí sin mediar palabra, con la cara ardiendo hasta el punto casi de salirle humo por la cabeza, dejando a la chica suspirando de envidia por la rubia.

.

.

.

Empezaba a atardecer. El calor iba remitiendo poco a poco, pero aun así dentro de aquel piso era insoportable. Lucy volvió a remojarse en su bañera por quinta vez. Ya ni se quitaba la ropa interior, así después cuando se vestía permanecía fresca durante un rato. Se puso la camiseta de tirantes y el pantaloncito corto tan cómodo con los que llevaba toda la tarde. En algún momento se había arrepentido de no haber acompañado al resto de sus compañeros a la piscina para refrescarse, pero le había venido bien quedarse en casa para adelantar en su última novela. Mientras se escurría el pelo pensaba en las últimas escenas que había escrito y se sonrojó al acordarse. Nunca había escrito cosas así, tan... subidas de tono, pero se ve que el calor estaba haciendo estragos en su cerebro y su imaginación la había llevado a poner a los protagonistas en diferentes y eróticas tesituras. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando que ese sería su gran secreto. Y por la hora que era, Natsu y Happy no tardarían en llegar. Era mejor que fuera preparando la cena.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta para salir del baño se encontró una estampa traumática y con la que no contaba. Sus dos amigos estaban de pie en su salón, con los ojos como platos, leyendo su novela. Happy estaba tan pasmado que no atinaba ni a reírse, mientras que a Natsu se le veía... bueno, encendido. Hasta el punto de que había prendido fuego a lo que fuera que llevaba en la mano. Pero ninguno apartaba la vista del relato de la muchacha. Ésta, cuando logró reaccionar, les dio un empujón y les arrebató el manuscrito de delante, totalmente roja como un tomate.

\- No vais a aprender educación nunca?! -Les gritó.- Qué es eso de leer mis novelas sin mi permiso?!

Los chicos, aún conmocionados por la lectura, solo pudieron mirar a una empapada Lucy que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro cual rabo de lagartija.

\- L-Lucy es una pervertida -dijo el más pequeño sin salir de su asombro.

\- Pero tú... -empezó a preguntar el chico limpiándose un hililo de sangre que le caía por la nariz- has hecho esas cosas?

La más pura vergüenza se apoderó de la muchacha, que soltó un grito y volvió a corretear por el piso sin saber dónde meterse o qué hacer con los papeles que le estaban quemando en las manos.

\- C-claro que no, idiota! Con quién haría yo... eso?!

\- Con tu príncipe.

La respuesta seria de Natsu la dejó petrificada en el sitio. Qué sabía él de eso? Fijó sus ojos en él, que le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de averiguar cuánto sabía. Pero ahí estaban los dos, chocolate contra jade, y ninguno parecía ceder. Fue el pequeño Exeed quien medió al final.

\- Natsu! Las flores!

El chico se dio cuenta de que con todo el lío las había envuelto en llamas. Las tiró al suelo y las pateó para apagar la bola que había creado, y una angustia formó un nudo en su garganta.

\- Flores? -Preguntó la muchacha.

\- Bueno... -el mago de fuego apartó la vista- eran un regalo.

\- Pero ya no! -concluyó el gato rompiendo la atmósfera de tensión que se había creado de nuevo.

\- Voy a...

La chica no terminó la frase. Se marchó directa a la cocina para coger algo con lo que limpiar los restos del pequeño incendio. Estaba claro que con Natsu cerca todas estas cosas estaban a la orden del día. Cuando se fue a dar la vuelta para dirigirse al salón se topó de frente con el cuerpo del muchacho, que la había seguido.

\- Lucy...

\- Tengo que limpiar eso.

Trató de esquivarle pero él la sujetó del brazo.

\- Por favor... -ella le miró entonces- Necesito saber quién es.

\- Quién es quién? -Le preguntó un poco descolocada. Él se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo aún más. La muchacha siguió atenta cada uno de los movimientos de ese perfecto brazo, y se relamió involuntariamente al ver lo guapo que había quedado su compañero tan sólo con ese pequeño gesto.

\- Pues... tu príncipe. -Lucy volvió a la realidad al oír eso.- Asuka me dijo que esperabas que hoy viniera a verte.

\- Y sabiendo eso, aun así habéis venido a mi casa sin previo aviso, y antes de la hora acostumbrada? -Natsu apartó la vista. Ella se cruzó de brazos mirándole incriminatoriamente- Se puede saber por qué?

Una aguda voz respondió por ellos en la puerta.

\- DOIIKITERUUUU...

La escoba que la chica tenía en la mano voló hacia el gato azul lanzándole varios metros a través de la habitación. Volvió a mirar al Dragon Slayer, que ahora lucía un tenue rubor en las mejillas, y supo que su amigo no había errado demasiado su conjetura.

\- Natsu? -dijo, mientras le apoyaba una mano en el antebrazo. Éste se revolvió y se acercó a la ventana.

\- Lo siento, no deberíamos haber venido.

\- Pero... Natsu!

\- No importa, olvídalo.

La chica reparó en algo que no había visto hasta el momento. Había un libro sobre su escritorio. Un libro que no era suyo. Lo habrían traído sus amigos?

\- Ese libro... -el mago de fuego se detuvo en seco mientras salía por la ventana. Mierda, se le había olvidado el libro- Es tuyo?

\- Es... -dijo después de un momento- de la biblioteca del gremio.

\- Lo has traído tú?

\- Lucy, las flores que te gustan están en la última página! -dijo alegremente Happy desde el rincón en el que había quedado aplastado por la escoba.

La maga de espíritus estelares cogió el ejemplar de "la princesa y el dragón" y lo abrió por la última página. Una ramita seca de flores de jazmín delicadamente colocadas para que todas miraran hacia el mismo lado reposaba allí. Las tomó con cuidado entre sus dedos y las sacó del libro, oliendo el poco perfume que aún tenían. Estaban muy muy secas. Cuánto tiempo las llevaría guardando?

\- Son para mí?

Natsu bajó de la ventana para mirarla directamente a la cara, evitando como pudo pasar por la empapada silueta de su cuerpo para no desconcentrarse más de lo que estaba.

\- Las quieres? Me las dio una gitana hace mucho tiempo. Las he... estado guardando. Son sólo unas flores secas.

Ella las volvió a mirar. Le resultaban realmente preciosas a la vez que tenían algo que lograba conmoverla.

\- Sí -contestó segura-. Las quiero. Y si son un regalo tuyo tienen más valor aún.

\- Te habíamos traído unas nuevas -se excusó el gatito- pero Natsu las ha quemado al leer tu novela erótica.

El comentario hizo sobresaltarse al muchacho un momento.

\- Prefiero estas -dijo ella, como hipnotizada por el sentimiento que esa ramita le transmitía-. Son... no sé, tienen algo. No son unas simples flores. -Entonces se acercó al chico, que aún la miraba, y sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor, le dijo- Es... como el regalo de un príncipe a su princesa.

Éste pareció entender lo que la muchacha le estaba tratando de decir. Ahora tenía claro que pensar que cualquier otro hombre pudiera estar con Lucy le había puesto de los nervios. Ahora entendía que esos sentimientos al pensar en ella, en su Lucy, siendo tocada siquiera por cualquier otro que no fuera él, le habían carcomido por dentro. Cómo lo llamaban? Celos? Sí, había estado celoso. Lucy era suya. Desde el primer momento. Y no pensaba dejar que nadie más se le pudiera acercar. Decidido, dio dos pasos exterminando la distancia que los separaba, puso una mano en su nuca y la atrajo hacia sus labios. El beso fue torpe al principio, pues ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes. Pero como si alguien los guiara desde otro mundo, poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la intromisión del otro, adaptándose para disfrutar de esa proximidad que nunca se habían atrevido a tener. Cuando se separaron, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y Natsu le dijo con una media sonrisa en los labios:

\- Más bien es el regalo de un dragón a su princesa.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso con el que se olvidaron del resto del mundo. Incluso no se dieron cuenta de cuando Happy salió por la ventana entre pequeñas risitas para dejar a sus amigos solos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que os haya gustado! Es mi primera participación en un reto y creo que la recordaré con mucho cariño ^^ Tenía que utilizar el verano y el jazmín, por cierto, estación que me gusta mucho y flor que adoro, sobre todo su olor. Así que no ha sido difícil que la historia saliera sola. Como siempre, se agradecen los comentarios, las críticas y lo que me queráis decir. Gracias por leer!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo fic!**

 **Hanako.**


End file.
